Being Human: Tully
"Tully" is the second episode of series one of the British supernatural drama Being Human and the third episode of the program overall. It was directed by Toby Haynes and written by series creator Toby Whithouse. It first aired in the UK on BBC 3 on Sunday, February 1st, 2009. It first aired in the US on BBC America on August 1st, 2009. In this episode, George meets another werewolf, Tully, who becomes his mentor and role model - that is until George learns a disturbing secret that links the pasts of both men. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Being Human: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Opening narration: John Mitchell. * Viewership total: 974,000. * Final appearance of Tully. He appeared last in "Flotsam and Jetsam". Allusions * Vin Diesel: One of Mitchell's guests professes to be an expert on Vin Diesel. Vin Diesel is an American movie actor, best known for his work in the action and science fiction genres. Up until the time that this episode aired, Vin Diesel had distinguished himself in several notable films including Saving Private Ryan, Pitch Black, The Fast and the Furious, xXx and ''The Chronicles of Riddick. '' * Pitch Black: Pitch Black is a science fiction/action film released in 2000. It stars Vin Diesel and is referenced by the Vin Diesel fanatic seen at Aidan's party. * Mini-Me: After George makes an embarrassing remark in the style of Tully, Mitchell and Annie refer to him as Tully's "Mini-Me". Mini-Me is a character featured in the Austin Powers film series and is played by Verne Troyer. The character is a clone of the films' antagonist Doctor Evil, but is only 1/8th his size, thus earning the unfortunate moniker of Mini-Me. * Britain's Got Talent: Lauren Drake makes reference to Britain's Got Talent. This is a British television talent show competition which started in June, 2007 and originated from the Got Talent series. The show is produced by FremantleMedia's Talkback Thames (now Thames Television) and Simon Cowell's production company SYCOtv. The show is broadcast on ITV in the UK and TV3 in the Republic of Ireland. * Is as Does: At one point in the episode, Tully says "Tully is as Tully does". The line is later re-used by George who says, "George is as George does". This may or may not be a reference to the 1994 film Forrest Gump, which featured the memorable line "Stupid is as stupid does". * Star Trek: Annie Sawyer is grateful that she did not die wearing a Star Trek costume. This is a reference to the popular American science fiction television series, which ran on NBC for three seasons from 1966-1969. Bloopers Quotes See also External Links * * * * "Tully" at the Horror House * "Tully" at the Being Human Wiki Gallery Being Human 1.2 002.jpg Being Human 1.2 003.jpg Being Human 1.2 004.jpg Being Human 1.2 005.jpg ---- Category:Being Human/Episodes Category:Being Human/Season 1 episodes Category:2009/Episodes